Heartbreak
by littlepeanut
Summary: Austin Tucker is a leader of a hard core gang. He recently hooked up with the sister of his rival gang's leader. Big mistake. The rival leader, Stan, decides to get revenge and not in the traditional way.
1. Chapter 1

**Heartbreak**

**Austin Tucker is a leader of a hard core gang. He recently hooked up with the sister of his rival gang's leader. Big mistake. The rival leader, Stan, decides to get revenge and not in the traditional way. **

**This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. Please review and give me feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It. **

**Austin's POV:**

This was it. The perfect way to get under Stan's skin. I'm going to sleep with his younger sister. Yesterday while I was spying on him, I witnessed a _touching _scene between him and his sister. His sister is even halfway decent, pretty face but chubby body. Bonus! I would bang her even if she had one eye, just to irritate Stan. And it would be worth it.

"Here she comes," I said quietly to my second in command, as I saw the girl's wide set frame stepping into the café we were in.

Putting on a façade, he shook my hand politely and walked away, meeting with the rest of my gang around the corner. Time to put on the famous Austin Tucker charm.

"Hello," I said smoothly as she passed me.

Startled, she looked up and blinked. "H-hi…" She stuttered uneasily. Clearly she wasn't used to guys as attractive as me coming to talk to her. Maybe they would if she put on some make up, lost some weight and put on some perfume, or at least deodorant. Before, I said she was half decent. Looking at her up close, I realized I was horribly wrong. Oh well, it'll be worth it when Stan hears about this.

"May a buy you a coffee?"

"M-me?" She said, surprised.

"Yes. It would be an honor to have coffee with such a pretty young lady." Sometimes, I even amaze myself with how charming, and a great liar, I am.

"Sure," she said, still slightly uneasy but noticeably soothed by my lie.

By the time we finished coffee, I had a date with her tonight. I'm taking her to a club, and end the party back at my place.

"It's going down tonight!" I said excitedly, picturing Stan's reaction.

"Was there ever any doubt?" a guy named Sam joked.

"Of course not, I just like letting everyone know how awesome I am with the ladies. Sam you could use some pointers," I replied, causing everyone to laugh, except Sam who was tomato red.

"After tonight, expect a nuclear reaction from Stan. We have just thrown the biggest insult to him and his gang. The fact that his sister slept with me, his rival, will kill him!" I said laughing. Soon everyone else joined in. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

Stan's sister, Amy, was slightly tipsy and totally grinding on me. "Want to go back to my place?" I leaned down and whispered in her ear seductively.

"Sure!" she said eagerly.

I lead her to the car and drove her to my upscale apartment. As soon as we got through the door, she grabbed me and started making out with me. Damn, this girl is strong! I led her to by bedroom, without breaking the kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Austin is 24. Kaylie is 22. Just thought you might like to know. KayAus started in this chapter!**

**Stan's POV:**

I stared at my traitor of sister. She came home this morning, crying about how a guy took her out, their night _together, _how he told her to get out and not expect a call from him. I don't want to hear about _anyone _banging my sister, and after treating her that way. I've done that to girls though and they didn't know it was my sister. And I didn't have a name. I decided to give this guy a break, just once, but then she described the guy. Immediately, I knew it was Austin Tucker. _Austin Tucker!_ The leader of my rival gang! How could she!?

"You are so stupid! Even if it wasn't him, what kind of whore gives it up on the first date!?"

Amy started to cry, but I didn't care. She slept with the enemy! Not acceptable!

And Austin Tucker! How low can you go! Sleeping with my _sister!_ He will pay for this. I'm not going to shoot him though. Much too easy for him. He always prides himself on his _way with the ladies. _Not anymore. He's going to get his heart mangled, and I know just the girl to do it.

**Austin's POV:**

My second in command, and best friend, Max and I were walking on a trail in the woods. Max and I knew each other since we were kids. He only joined the gang for me, which I will always be thankful for. You really need someone watching your back, and won't stab a knife in it.

"Oh hold on!" Max suddenly shouted. He had spotted a bird in a tree. Max was really into photography. That's why we were walking this trail. He wanted to get some good nature shots.

While I was standing, waiting for him to take a "perfect picture," a petite brunette ran into me.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I was totally spacing!" she said frantically, clearly embarrassed.

"No problem. No harm, no foul," I said easily, as I checked her out. She had a nice body, long brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, and a gorgeous face. She was wearing a black and pink sweat suit and little drops of sweat along her hair line. It was obvious she was jogging.

"Really? Are you sure?" she said and she smiled sheepishly up at me.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think my ankle is sprained. I had to step back pretty fast to keep from falling over…"

"Seriously? I feel horribly! Do you want me to take you to the hospital of something?" she asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"Naw, but if you want to make it up…?" I began

"Yes, of course I do!" she assured me.

"Let me take you on a date." I finished.

The beautiful woman in front of me looked taken aback for a second, but soon smiled up at me.

"Sure I'd love to. I'm Kaylie by the way," she introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Austin," I said taking her hand.

"So my number is (509)689-4509. Call me anytime," she said as I quickly typed in her number.

"Alright, I will." I replied.

"You better. And soon!" she said playfully. Kaylie smiled and waved goodbye before jogging away.

Max was looking at me in disbelief. "Jeez, is there anywhere I can take you where you can't find a girl to hook up with?" he questioned, joking and serious at the same time.

"I guess not."

This girl was definitely special. I could tell when I first looked at her. I don't know what it was, but I want to get to know her, get close to her. I will definitely be calling her, as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Austin's POV:**

Tonight is my first date with Kaylie. I called her three days ago to set up a date with her. I'm taking her on a picnic. I can't believe I'm taking her on a picnic. It is exactly the kind of thing I said I'd never do with a girl. Not enough physical contact, too much romance. And it doesn't stop there. I'm actually nervous! I'm never nervous! But Kaylie isn't some girl I want to hook up with and never talk to again. I can feel it.

"12:30! Time to pick Kaylie up!" I say to myself.

**30 minutes later**

_Knock, Knock_

I wipe my hands on my pants, hoping they aren't too sweaty. "Just a minute!" I hear Kaylie yell from inside. I can't help the smile that crosses my face as I picture her running around, trying to get her things together.

"Hey!" Kaylie says as she opens the door, a little breathless. I was right, she was rushing.

"Hey. How are you?" I ask, taking her arm. She smiles brightly up at me.

"Great! And you?"

"Great, now that I'm on a date with you," God that was so corny! It's only the first date!

Kaylie lets out a little laugh. Hopefully she thinks I'm joking. She looks gorgeous in a light pink sun dress and half her hair pulled back.

We talk all the way to the park where I take out the picnic basket from the car and escort her to the picnic tables by the lake.

"Wow, what a beautiful view!"

"I know I like to come here and think sometimes," I say, hoping I didn't expose myself too much.

"That's great! I wish I had a place to think like this," Kaylie says wistfully.

"Well, if everything goes well between us, you can share it with me."

Kaylie laughs and smiles up at me. God I love that smile! "I'd like that."

It was a great date. The greatest! We laughed, joked around, and got to know each other. I'm definitely going to ask her out again.

"Here we are," I say regretfully as we approach her door.

"Yep. I had a great time, Austin."

"Me, too. Hopefully we can do it again, soon."

"Well that's up to you," Kaylie says playfully, poking my stomach.

"IN that case, we'll definitely have one!"

Kaylie laughs lightly. "Goodnight, Austin."

"Goodnight, Kaylie." I lean down to kiss her goodnight.

"Uh,uh,uhh. I don't kiss on the first date."

"Really? Not even me?" I ask, joking but somewhat serious.

"Well…. I guess I could make an exception. Just for you." Kayle says. Then she raises on her tip toes and kisses me lightly on the cheek. Without another word, she turns around and steps inside her apartment, vanishing from sight.

I can't wait to set up our second date. It's only 4:00. Would it be too desperate if I called in a few hours?

**Kaylie'sPOV:**

The date was actually enjoyable. I wasn't sure how it would be. Sometimes, they're awful. Austin is pretty hot, and surprisingly sweet.

I walk into my room, already talking my arms out of my dress.

"Hello, Kaylie."

"AHH!" I scream and jump into the air.

"I can't believe you still get scared."

"What are you doing here?" I say. He has no right to go barging into my apartment, no matter what.

"Status report. And for a little sugar."

"Everything is going as planned."

"Good, and now for the sugar. Look, you already started undressing for me!"

He takes my arm and leads me to my bed.

Gently, he begins placing kisses on my neck.

"It's not the time right now. I have an actual job to do."

"Fine, I'll be back in a few hours."

I watch as he walks out of my room and listen for the slamming of my apartment door. One day I will be free of this man. It was only a little borrowed money that I really needed. Now he owns me. Stan owns me.


	4. Chapter 4

**This was originally two chapters but I wrote them one after the other so I figured I'd upload them as one chapter. **

**Austin's POV:**

It was 8:00 and I kept wondering if I should call Kaylie yet. It's been 5 hours since our date. I love everything about her, her smile, her laugh, her voice, her sense of humor, the way she scrunched up her nose when she's confused…

Oh God. This is getting out of hand. Maybe I just need to call her and hear her say yes to a second date, just so I know she had a great time with me like I did with her. Quickly I dial her number.

**Kaylie's POV:**

I hear my phone ring and I slowly reach over to pick up my phone off the coffee table from my spot of the couch. "Hello?"

"Hey Kaylie, it's me. Austin." Gosh he's so cute when he's nervous like that! They all are.

"Yeah. So what's up?"

"Well I was just thinking about our date when I realized I never asked you out again."

"Oh really?" Again, cute!

"Yeah. That brings me to this, Will you go to dinner and a movie with me Monday night?"

"That's in two days…" I say, purposely reluctant.

"Are you busy? It can be another night." He sounds anxious. And I thought he'd be difficult.

"Lucky for you, I don't like to plan ahead." I say flirtatiously.

"That is lucky. So it's a date?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"It's a date."

"I'll call you later?"

"You better!"

I hang up the phone before he says anything else.

"He called already?" I nod. "Damn you're good. But I already knew that." Stan says as he places kisses down my neck, hands feeling under my shirt.

**Austin's POV:**

Max came over at about 9:00.

"So how was your date with Kaylie?"

"Great. She's great. Beautiful, funny, smart, sexy…" I trail off when I see Max looking at me with this weird expression. "What?"

"I've never heard you talk about a girl like that." Max sounds disbelieving.

"She's not like any other girl. She's special." And I really want to figure out why.

"Well okay then." He looks at a total loss for words.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it. There's just something about her that makes me pay attention to her. I hope I don't screw this up. I've never really been in a relationship before. I don't know how long I should wait to call her, or how fast I should go…" I stop talking, realizing I'm rambling.

"Okay." He pauses before continuing, "Call every few days in the beginning and start calling more as you get more serious. And let her guide you at how fast you should go. Follow her lead. That way you won't mess it up by doing something stupid."

"Thanks, man. I can't believe YOU'RE the one giving ME relationship advice." I say jokingly.

"There's a first time for everything."

**Kaylie's POV:**

Austin will be here in a few minutes. I look at my reflection. I'm just wearing jeans and a light pink, flowing top. It's a simple outfit but fits nicely, emphasizing my curves. For the first date a dressed up a little, now I'm going casual. It's only part of the routine. I know, it sounds bad. It's not like I want to manipulate people, but I don't have a choice.

Knock, Knock

Here he is.

"Hey!" I say as I open the door. I see Austin, jeans, a t-shirts, and leather jacket. Just like the first date. His bad boy style is kind of sexy. Yeah, I'll admit I'm attracted to him. But I've been attracted to a lot of the guys I "dated."

"Hey Kaylie. You look nice tonight." Austin says as he glances up and down my body, trying to be sneaky about it.

I smile, "Well you don't look so bad yourself." I say playfully.

"Just a little outfit I whipped on."

I laugh lightly and Austin joins in. He has a great sense of humor, I'll give him that.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, sweetly. God, he's falling hard. This isn't how he usually treats a girl, I can tell.

"Yeah, let's go. Where are we going to dinner?"

"It's a surprise." He said like it was a big deal.

"Well should I dress up more?" I ask anxiously.

"No. I'm just taking you to the Pizza Shack." He says, chuckling slightly.

"Perfect," I say with a smile. He's really cute. Austin's not the typical guy you call cute though. He's badass. But the way he talks to me, the way he acts around me. It's definitely cute.

**Austin's POV:**

God, she's gorgeous. Even though she's only wearing jeans and a top, the jeans show off her sexy legs and the top shows the perfect amount of cleavage. Everything about her is perfect. I love the way she smiles up at me and the way her eyes are so open. I could look into those deep chocolate eyes all day.

"Austin….. Austin…. AUSTIN?!" I hear through my daze.

"uh… Yeah?"

"You were like zoned out." She says with that sweet smile I love so much.

"Sorry, I was a little distracted."

"Sorry if I'm boring you. I'll try to be more interesting." She replies sarcastically.

"The problem is you're too interesting. I was distracted by you, by how beautiful you are." Ooops! I didn't mean to say that out loud! What is it about her that makes me say these crazy, sappy things! I've never even thought these things before!

Kaylie blushes and looks down with a shy smile playing on her lips. "Shut up" she says lightly. I don't know how a girl as beautiful as her can be so modest.

"I mean it. I know this is only our second date but," I pause searching for the right words. "I, uh, I really care about you. And I just wanted you to know that."

Kaylie looks up at me through her eyelashes. Damn, she is so sexy! "Austin…" she begins. "If you think saying that will get you into my pants," She begins looking straight at me.

"No, I didn't say that for that re-"

Then Kaylie cuts me off, "Because you're right." She says with a small, and incredibly sexy smile.

I raise my eyebrows. I wasn't expecting that to happen so soon, so I'm really excited. "Real-" she cuts me off again.

"But," Kaylie finishes, "Not tonight."

I'm disappointed, but it's alright. For her I can wait. I decide to joke about it. "Tease," I mumble.

Kaylie just laughs, throwing her head back. Her laugh sounds like little bells.

"C'mon, we should probably leave for the movie." I grab her hand and walk out to the car.

This is only the second date and I'm acting like this. This can't be good.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stan's POV:**

I'm ducking in the bushes up on a hill in front of the Pizza Shack where I'm spying of Kaylie's date with Austin. That's where I am when I realize it. Austin is already in love with Kaylie. What a chump! It's only their second date. But I can tell by the way he looks at her, the way he takes her hand and opens her door as they exit the Pizza Shack. I've seen this all before, with all the other guys I hired Kaylie to make fall in love with her. God this is making me sick. I have to admit, Kaylie's better than I thought. I knew he'd fall for her eventually, but I didn't think he would fall so quickly. But I mean, who wouldn't fall for Kaylie. She's smokin' hot. And she's great in bed, too. If I had to date someone, I'd date her. Good thing I don't have to. I already own her. She does what I say without the commitment and drama of a relationship. And she gets rid of all the problem guys for me. Nothings better than heartbreak to crush and humiliate all my enemies. Loaning Kaylie that money was the smartest thing I ever did, I'll tell you that.

**Kaylie's POV:**

Guilty. That's how I've been feeling since he dropped me off. It's weird because I've done this same thing dozens of times. But with him it feels different. Maybe because he's actually a great guy, unlike the other jackasses. I'm not sure, but something is different.

Something else strange happened when he kissed me.

"So…" Austin begins. He looks at me with a mix of shyness and nervousness.

"So?" I ask playfully.

"So… Do you kiss on the second date?" he looks at me and smiles. I can't help but release a little laugh.

"Only if there's a third date planned." I ask with a smile on my face. God he's so cute!

"Well in that case, how about a date Thursday night? I'll pick you up at 8 for a fancy restaurant." He says confidently.

I let out a laugh. "You already planned our third date?" I ask suspiciously.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure I had everything planned out in time."

Oh how romantic and sweet! "What if you had a bad time tonight?" I ask curiously.

"With you? That's impossible," he says with so much sweetness in voice. He said it flirtaciously and playfully but with an undertone of complete seriousness.

Without saying another word, I step up on my tiptoes and kiss me. At first he's surprised, but then he deepens the kiss. I stopped thinking entirely. I threw everything I had into that kiss. I felt this strange spark. And then I felt the need to be closer to him. My heart started beating faster. And that's when he pulled away.

"Good night, Kaylie," he says after a minute of staring at each other, smiling.

"Good night Kaylie." I say and turn around and close the door to my apartment. I single thought went through my mind. "I wish he never pulled away."

Most guys like me. They're drawn to me, like moths are to light. It's always been like that. I'm used to the attention from boys. But I keep going back to the feeling something is different about Austin. The way he treats me, it isn't artificial like most guys. They want me for my appearance. To say, "You see that girl over there? The pretty one? Yeah, she's with me." They don't want me for me. But… I think… Austin does. And I don't know why, but that means a lot to me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaylie POV:**

It's Wednesday, a day before my third date with Austin. A fancy restaurant…. I think I know where this is going. It's the "let's make it official" dinner.

_Knock, Knock._ There's Stan. Like always on the day before our date.

"Kaylie… You look good," He has this annoyingly arrogant smirk on his face and I just want to slap it off.

"But then again you always do. That's the only reason I keep you around."

Breathe Kaylie. Just breathe. I can't slap him, which would only make things worse.

Stan just walks in casually and goes straight to the kitchen. I hate how he makes himself at home, just helping himself to whatever food I buy. He doesn't pay my credit card bills anymore. He doesn't do anything for me. I stopped needing him a long time ago. But I guess it's true, once you get in, you never get out.

"Give me an update." Stan says with him mouth full of muffin, crumbs flying out of his mouth. _Now that's a real turn on. _

"Our third dates tomorrow, but you already know that. He's taking me to this fancy restaurant and I'm predicting he'll make things exclusive. If things happen like I think they will, I'll invite him in and we'll talk about pasts and wishes and dreams. All that sweet stuff. And then I'll send him on his way with a sweet kiss that leaves him wanting more," I explain, giving him the basic outline of the date like usual. But this time I get an uneasy feeling in my stomach. The guilt from after our second date making its way to the surface.

Stan gives his nod of approval, bringing the guilt even closer to the surface. "I'll admit I had my doubts about this in the beginning. I thought maybe the great bad boy, ultimate player Austin Tucker would be immune to you. But I was dead wrong. He's falling just as hard as the others, maybe even harder."

I feel the guilt rising in my throat and an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Stan creeps close and ran his hand down my arm and whisper, "But who could blame him?" in my ear.

"Look Stan, I'm not feeling very well today. And if I don't want to cancel my date tomorrow I should get some rest."

Stan backs away, not saying a word, and puts a few hundred on my kitchen table.

"What is that for?" I ask cautiously. Stan is always up to something.

"Well if it's a fancy restaurant you'll need something to wear. Don't want him rethinking the whole exclusive thing because you don't have a pretty dress to wear." I open my mouth to say something but Stan turns and walks away before I can say anything. I want to tell him I don't need money or favors or anything from him, not anymore. But I can't bring myself to. Maybe it's because I'm terrified that I will someday. And I can't be that stupid, vulnerable girl I was.

**Thursday night**

**Austin POV: **

Here I am, in my apartment getting ready for my date with Kaylie. I'm taking her out to dinner and I'm getting all dressed up in a new suit with my good cologne on.

"Hey man," I hear Max say as he enters the apartment. "Getting ready for your dinner with Kaylie?"

"Yeah, I have reservations for 8:30."

"Reservations? Wow, big date, huh?" He still sounds surprised when I talk about Kaylie like this. He doesn't fully believe that I've fallen for this girl. Sometimes I don't fully believe it either.

"I'm asking her to be exclusive tonight. At least that's the plan."

"So it is a big date. Good for you." Max says, still sounding unsure.

"Yeah thanks. Anyway I have to go pick Kaylie up." I slap his hand as I pass by and head to Kaylie's.

"Hey Austin, you're right on time." Kaylie says with a smile as she steps out of her apartment in a short, tight pink cocktail dress that looks absolutely amazing on her.

"Yeah lucky for you I had nothing better to do today," I reply with my signature smirk. I love how easy it is to kid around with her. Kaylie lets out a laugh that sounds like tiny bells making a beautiful noise. This is bad. I'm falling hard and fast.

"Are you ready to leave?" I ask and take her hand when she nods. Our hands seem to fit perfectly together.

We talk and joke and laugh once we get to the restaurant. The stuff Kaylie and I talk about are stories about her job as a teacher (Some of her kids are crazy)and stuff like favorite color and foods and hobbies, and other general stuff. But I want to know about her past, her hard times, her favorite memories, her family, her…. Everything. I want to know everything about her. I don't want anyone to know her better than I do.

The waiter brings out the chocolate cake Kaylie and I decided to share and I knew it was time.

"This is delicious," Kaylie says. "Here, try some." She takes some cake on her fork and holds it out to me.

"Hmmm, it is good." I take the cake plate and move it closer to me and out of her reach.

"Heyy! Give me that cake!" Kaylie says playfully, laughing lightly at the same time.

"Fine, if I have to."

We laugh together and as I look at her I realize again how beautiful Kaylie really is. Her tan skin appears to glow and she has bright, chocolate eyes, and silky dark hair. Her smile is so sweet and bright and pure. Kaylie's laugh is light and happy and infectious. After three dates I can already tell what a great person she is. The way she looks at me I can tell she always believes the best in everybody. Kaylie is sweet, gentle, sexy, funny, caring, and so many other amazing things.

"Listen, Kaylie," I begin carefully.

"Yeah?" She says putting her fork down.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

A big smile breaks out across Kaylie's face. "Yes, of course I will!"

"You don't know how happy that makes me."

"I think I do." Kaylie says with a little smile.

**45 minutes later. Back at Kaylie's apartment.**

"I had a really great time tonight, Kaylie."

"Well it doesn't have to end yet… If you come inside."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I thought maybe we could talk. We exclusive now and we don't really know that much about who we are really." Funny, I was thinking the same thing earlier.

"Okay, show me the way."

Kaylie's apartment is small but nice. It's very neat, you wouldn't know anyone lived here it's so spotless. She takes my hand and I get this surge of electricity like always. She leads me through her the living room and to the kitchen.

"Coffee?" It feels good to see Kaylie in her home environment. She looks so comfortable here. I nod and Kaylie gets to work with the coffee.

"Mmm it smells pretty good," I say as I take the coffee.

"Yeah, it tastes even better. " Kaylie's soft, warm hand take mine and leads me to the couch. I stare at her figure sitting down her coffee cup perched on her knee. It reminds me of a dream I had the other night…

_I walk out of my bedroom to the smell of coffee. I walk through my kitchen, into my living room where I see Kaylie on the couch, sipping a cup of coffee._

_As looks up at she hears my approach and I smile breaks across her face. "Hey, sleepy head!"_

"_Why didn't you wake me?"_

"_Well you were up pretty late last night…" Kaylie begins suggestively, smiling._

"_Yeah, and so were you." I point out._

"_Yes, but I'm naturally an early riser. You on the other hand, love to sleep in and I don't want to be a pain in the butt when I stay over."_

"_Does that mean you'll be staying over again?" I say, sitting down, picking up Kaylie's legs, and placing them over my own._

"_Whenever you'll have me."_

"_Then you might as well just move in," I say truthfully._

"_Maybe in a few months,"the slight promise of the future makes my heartbeat quicken. _

"_Definitely."_

_Kaylie smiles up at me. Right then, with her tangled bed head and my t-shirt that looked like a dress one her, she never looked more beautiful. I lean down and kiss softly, tasting the coffee on her lips._

"_Give me a sip of that coffee. It's delicious," I reach for the cup just as Kaylie places it on the coffee table in front of her._

"_Maybe it wasn't the coffee that was delicious. Did you ever think that I'm just that great of a kisser?" She has a playful smile on her lips._

"_Well let's put it to the test then," I grab her waist and drag her up to me, pulling her into a kiss. It starts off soft and playful but it deepens. I quickly get lost in the kiss. She pulls me down as she leans back so I'm in now positioned on top of her. Her hands run down my toned abs and my hands wander up her thighs…_

"You can sit down, you know," Kaylie says with a curious expression and tone.

"Sorry, I was just…" _I was just remembering the sexy dream I had of you and me a few nights ago. _Yeah no. How much would that freak her out. "distracted," I finish.

"By what? My extreme beauty?" She jokes. If she only knew how right she was.

"Totally," I say with only a hint of sarcasm. I lean down and kiss her before taking my seat.

Like in the dream I position Kaylie's legs are on top of me. I notice Kaylie's tan, toned legs are bare up to her mid-thigh, just above where my hand is placed. I'm not sure if I should remove it or leave it there. This taking it slow thing is still knew to me.

"So," Kaylie starts. "Tell me your story."

I sigh. This isn't a topic I like to discuss. I only ever talk about this stuff with Max, but I really like Kaylie. I have this feeling where I want to tell her everthing but I've restrained myself. Now that she's asking though, why not?

"Well back in high school, I was this all star athlete. Captain of the basketball and the baseball teams. I actually got an athletic scholarship to college."

"Wow. What happened?"

"During the last few months of my senior year, my little sister died from anorexia. After that I kinda lost my way. I quit the team, got into drugs and started stealing. Soon I joined this local gang. Now I'm the leader of it."

"That's terrible, Austin." Kaylie touches my arm, causing me to look into her kind brown eyes. There's no pity like I expected, only sympathy.

"Thanks, but it's not all bad. I mean at least I succeeded in something right?"

"Yeah, but is leading a gang really what you want?" Kaylie's tone is soft, encouraging me to express how I truly feel.

"No, it's not. But no one had ever really asked. They just assumed it was. I mean I was the one that got into this mess. But I was confused and hurt and angry, and when I finally saw the light, it was too late to change anything. "

"What about your parents?"

Another rough subject. "Obviously they disapprove. I mean, what parents want their son to be a gang member? I haven't talked to them since I refused to accept one of the college scholarships."

"You should give them a visit. Just because they don't approve of your life choices, doesn't mean they don't love you and worry about your safety." Kaylie speaks gently, then adds playfully, changing the tone of the conversation, "If not to let them know your alive, then at least to introduce them to you girlfriend." Hearing her say girlfriend makes my heart skip a beat.

"If you're coming with me, then I guess it couldn't be too bad."

Kaylie smiles at me and bumps my arm playfully, "Go give them a call to warn them about our arrival!"

"Maybe later," I laugh. " Tell me about you."

"What about me?" She asks, gazing up at me.

"What's your story? What's your family like?"

"Well," she begins hesitanly." High school was the best it got for me. I was head cheerleader, rich girl, miss popularity, everybody's friend, dated all the hottest guys, or at least slept with them if they already had girlfriends." I let out a laugh at her joke, but I can tell she is telling the truth. She joins in a little before continuing, "Then I went to college. I decided I wanted to be a teacher. In high school all the girls came to me for advice and I really like helping them so I figured, teacher. And I really liked my classes. I did graduate, but…" She trails off but picks up a moment later. "I found a job pretty quickly, but it was harder than I expected. These were students. Not peers, not teachers. Everything wasn't so easy anymore." Up until now, her story seemed… scripted somehow, like this is all she usually tells people, but with these last few sentences, everything feels more real.

"I had always been the model of perfection. Now here I was, struggling at school, and having barely enough money to pay my bills. I needed help and I couldn't go crying home to my parents. Soon I found out that you have a lot of friends when you're at the top. When you're down, you find out how many real friends you have. And I didn't have any. That's when I got recruited by a local business for modeling to make a few extra bucks to help with expenses. I met the designer of the clothing business, Lauren Tanner, who became my first really great friend. Even with Lauren by my side, I felt the pressures of modeling. I needed to be perfect and I knew I wasn't. So eventually, I stopped eating. A few months later, I was in the hospital."

Her story was terrible. It was heartbreaking. I thought mine was bad, I thought I had it tough. Sure I lost my sister to anorexia, but she actually developed it.

" After making it out of rehab, I returned to my apartment only to find an eviction notice with a million other bills that needed to be paid. On top of my everyday expenses, I had hospital and rehab bills to pay for. And I had no job. What school wants a newly anorexic 22 year old as a teacher? No one. Luckily I got some help."

Kaylie doesn't specify but I'm guessing it was Lauren Tanner who helped her. Who else could it be?

"Anyway," Kaylie says in a brighter voice. "Tell me more about your parents. I need to know how to impress them when we have dinner with them sometime next week!"

Time seems to fly by when we talk. It's not all dark and heavy like we started out. It's light and playful but also important and somewhat serious. I feel like I can be myself around her and express how I truly feel to her. I glance up at the clock and notice the time.

"Kaylie, it's almost one. I should get going."

"No way!" Kaylie seems shocked, as if she is finally coming out of our own little world , back into the real one waiting outside. "Then I guess you better." She says reluctantly after glancing at the clock to make sure I wasn't lying.

She walks me to the door, holding my hand the whole way. "Good night, Kaylie," I say as a lean down and kiss her lightly. "Good night, Austin," she says once I pulled away. With that I turn and leave to go home, Kaylie constantly on my mind.

**Kaylie's POV:**

Something is wrong. I can feel it. Austin isn't just another guy. He's special. At least to me he is. I think I'm falling him. Hard. And that isn't good.

**This chapter is a lot longer than my other ones! Hope you like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaylie POV:**

"Stan!" I call out when I see him turn a corner. I've been searching for him all day.

"Kaylie, what a nice surprise." He says with his smile that always makes me sick to my stomach on his lips.

"We need to talk."

"You're right. I haven't had a chance to come over and ask about how your date went. What kind of progress are we looking at?" Stan asks, all business now.

"It went fine." _More than fine actually. But I can't tell Stan that. _

"Any more plans?"

"Tonight. Movie at his place." I'm keeping all this business talk short because just thinking about me and Austin as business, especially Stan's business, is making my stomach churn. _Maybe if I hadn't been so stupid to fall for him that wouldn't be the case. Why couldn't I keep this whole thing business, like all the others? What made Austin's case different?_

"But," I continue, not able to think about it anymore, "I don't think it's a good idea for me to continue dating him."

"You're not _dating _him. You're only pretending."

"Right. But I'm starting to feel guilty."

"Suddenly growing a conscience? It never bothered you before." _It did, but I never told you that because I never liked any of them before. _

"It did, and now it's just becoming too much." Stan turned to look at me, suspicion in his eyes. _Can he tell my true feelings? _Not finding any giveaways in my face, his eyes harden.

"It doesn't matter if you feel guilty though, does it? It only matters what I feel. Don't forget, I own you. You'll do whatever I say, understand?" He's yelling now, and it's moments like these that are the reasons I let him boss me around. I'm too scared to speak so I just nod. At my obedience, he seems to relax.

"It's only a little guilt, you'll get over it. Once you're done, you'll never have to see him again. It'll be like you never met him. It's not like you actually _like _him." Stan laughs it off, but he wouldn't if he knew how wrong he was.

**Austin POV:**

"Sup man." Max asks as he walks through the door. "What's this?" He asks as he came across the array of chick flicks I rented and laid out for my date with Kaylie.

"Kaylie's coming over to watch movies tonight. She'll actually be here soon."

"That's why you're all nicely dressed and this place isn't a total pigsty." Max jokes lightly.

"Haha very funny. But seriously, you need to get out of here." I say walking towards the door.

"Why? Think you're gonna get lucky tonight?" Max raises his eyebrows jokingly.

"Shut up man!"

"Fine I'll leave. Even though I came all this way to hang with my best friends….. I'll leave." He says dramatically as he walks out the door.

Even though I told Max to shut up when he mentioned getting lucky with Kaylie, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it. Of course I did, I still do. I mean, she's gorgeous and funny and smart and supportive and energetic….. She's everything a guy could ever want. But I would never push Kaylie into something. I respect her way too much and I actually want us to work out. Before, I always thought it was only girls who thought about marrying their boyfriends and all that stuff, but with Kaylie, I find myself envisioning a future with her.

_Knock, Knock_

That must be Kaylie! I quickly sweep the room to make sure everything is perfect before answering the door. Whenever I see Kaylie, my heart beat accelerates, I lose my breath, and I get this flutter in my chest. I hope it's like this forever.

"Hey." Kaylie says, making me realize I've been staring at her, not saying a word.

"Hey, come on in." I say, shaking my head to clear it.

Kaylie surveys the room, looking at the movies I laid out, I made sure to include all her favorites she told me about on our first date, the popcorn, and all her favorite candies, as well as mine. I wait anxiously for her to say something.

"Wow. This is amazing Austin. You didn't have to do all this for me."

"I wanted to. Besides, it's a lot cheaper than taking you out," I joke. She pretends to be insulted and hits my chest playfully.

"If I'm so expensive, why do you keep asking me out?" She retorts.

"Because you keep tricking me into it, with all your charm. I just can't resist," I say as I pull her into a kiss.

All through the first movie, Kaylie leans on me and I have my arm wrapped around her. There is this weird electricity I felt, being so close to her. It was driving me crazy. When I start the second movie, we resume this position, but not very far into it, Kaylie leans forward and grabs the remote, shutting off the movie. "What's wrong?" I ask curiously.

Kaylie just looks up at me from in my arms with this intensity I never felt before. Maybe she was feeling that electricity too. She leans forward and kisses me passionately. I kiss her back, putting everything I feel into the kiss. I lean over Kaylie, so her back is pressed against the couch. My hands roamed over her body and Kaylie hands grasped my shirt, lifting it up, before I took it off completely. Our kiss deepened, even though I didn't think that was possible. There was so much love and passion between us….

**In the morning **

**Austin POV:**

I wake up on the couch and smile. Last night was unbelievable. After a moment I realize Kaylie isn't laying in my arms. I sit up and look around. Then I see my gorgeous girlfriend walk out of my kitchen, carrying two cups of coffee and wearing my t-shirt that fits like a dress on her small frame. _God, she looks so sexy right now! _

"Hey sleepy head." Kaylie smiles at me, handing me one of the coffee cups.

"How long have you been up?" I ask, wondering why she didn't wake me.

"Only a little while, just enough to make us coffee."

"So no breakfast?" I say, acting disappointed.

"Not unless you make it yourself!" Kaylie retorts.

Even though she was joking, I get up and walk to the kitchen. "What do you want?" I call out to her. A moment later she is right beside me.

"Whatever you make is fine with me." She smiles at me and leans up to give me a small kiss on the lips.

"How about pancakes?"

"Sure."

I try to focus on mixing the batter, but it's nearly impossible with Kaylie sitting on my counter, her toned legs totally uncovered for the most part, looking at me with this sexy smile on her lips. Somehow I manage, and spoon the batter onto the grittle.

"You know, nothings sexier than a guy who can cook." Kaylie says wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my shoulder. "Even if all he can cook is pancakes." Kaylie adds.

"Is that so?" I ask, breaking her grasp and turning to face her.

"Absolutely," Kaylie says as grab her waist and bring her closer. Our lips are only centimeters apart and I'm anticipating the kiss.

"But what's not sexy is a guy who burns pancakes." She whispered, causing me to laugh before turning back to the pancakes.

"You didn't burn a single pancake." Kaylie says in mock astonishment when I've cooked up all the batter and have all the pancakes displayed on a plate. "I'm impressed."

"You should give me more credit," I say, grabbing the maple syrup and set it on the table. I get out two plates and give her one.

"Maybe," Kaylie says, putting a pancake on her plate and heading over to the table. "No guy has ever made me breakfast before."

"So does that mean you'll keep me?" I say playfully, but there is some seriousness to the statement.

"We'll see." She says with a smile.

"What does a guy have to do to get a yes?" I say in mock exasperation.

"Make me dinner."

"Done. How about tomorrow night?" I ask, all playfulness gone.

"Sounds like a date." Kaylie says smiling one of her bright smiles that takes my breath away.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." _Why did I just say that?! _I'm instantly worried I went to fast. Kaylie looks taken aback for a moment but then she smiles, brighter than ever before.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Make It or Break It.**

**Sam's (Austin's gang member) POV:**

I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! I can't believe I'm on my way to Austin Tucker's place to tell him that Stan hired this Kaylie girl to make him fall in love with her! This will kill him. And he might kill me! But I have to tell him. I'd want to know before I made a huge mistake. As I'm driving I think back to yesterday afternoon,

I was walking to this café where they have my favorite snack. I was just about to round the corner when I heard a familiar voice. Stan! I thought immediately. I stopped and listened, figuring maybe he would say something I could pass on to the rest of the gang. And that's when I heard it.

"Kaylie, what a nice surprise." Stan said. Kaylie? Isn't that the name of Austin's girlfriend? I decided to risk a peek around the corner to see if it was the same girl from the picture Austin showed us the other day.

"We need to talk." It was the exact same girl. What is she doing talking to Stan?

"You're right. I haven't had a chance to come over and ask about how your date went. What kind of progress are we looking at?" This is bad!

"It went fine."

"Any more plans?"

"Tonight. Movie at his place."

I can't listen to this! They are talking about Austin. Stan hired this girl to hurt Austin. I tune them out. I need to think about what to do. Do I tell him? Would he believe me? I have to tell him. I'll tell him tomorrow afternoon.

That's why I'm here. In front of Austin's door, waiting for him to come to the door.

"Hey man." Austin seems surprised to see me.

"I need to tell you something." I have to get straight to the point. This is killing me.

"What is it? Is it Stan?" He's slightly worried and getting angrier.

I simply nod and follow Austin in.

"So what is that little son of bitch up to now?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but…."

"Just tell me." Austin seems to be getting impatient. But I don't know how to tell him. I just have to say it. Okay, here it goes…

**Austin's POV:**

"Stan hired Kaylie to make you fall in love with her. She's just going to break your heart. It's Stan's way of getting even with you for sleeping with his sister."

I heard the words but they haven't sunk it yet. "What? Why do you think this?"

Sam looks nervous. He takes a deep breath before continuing. "Because I heard them talking on the street."

Sam's words are beginning to register in my mind and it feels like I'm suffocating. The world is spiraling around me. I grasp the table for support because I'm sure if I don't I'll pass out right here. I vaguely notice Sam leaving. I can't believe this. I just…. I just…. I need to hear this from Kaylie. I need to find her. And Stan.


End file.
